Garbage burial and garbage incineration have become the main methods of municipal garbage disposal. Garbage burial is likely to pollute the soil and cause soil to indirectly pollute the groundwater. Therefore, garbage incineration is mostly adopted for garbage disposal presently, and the garbage incineration device combines high-temperature thermal decomposition and melting treatment, which is convenient for burial, saves land, and eliminates various pathogens. Modern garbage incinerators are equipped with good soot purification devices to prevent air pollution.
Garbage incineration is the best treatment method for non-recyclable garbage. The existing garbage incineration device does not burn the garbage completely, and it is impossible to completely burn some metal debris. If the metal that is not completely burned is polluting, it can cause twice pollution to the environment. Also, the existing garbage incineration device cannot be automatically cleaned, and long-term incineration is likely to cause blockage. In addition, cleaning of the existing garbage incineration device generates dust, which affects the environmental protection of the garbage incineration device.